


work not yet published

by flowersforyoursoul



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: (does a little jive that pisses you off), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lukas is a ball of rage and Lila’s just pure sunlight, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, Touch-Starved, Witch!Lila, Witchhunter!Lukas, Yearning, a little bit of Kywi and Lauki if you squint, but who are we kidding, i’m the court’s funniest jester, lula is endgame, monsterfucker 2: electric boogaloo (NOT canon), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforyoursoul/pseuds/flowersforyoursoul
Summary: pls dont click this is kinda embarrassing but I'm still figuring out how ao3 works and this doesn't have any content yet!! coming soon
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lila Desroses & Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, Tristan Sinclair/Dakan Rhymsel, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 4





	work not yet published

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, friends and family and Lula stans who only get crumbs... guess what! In my sleep-addled state yesterday I became angry at my inability to function as a productive member of society and so I guess this fic was born. I'm a sucker for Lula softness and I'm too impatient to wait for an eternity for them to get together. Anyway, here's a small fic that I wrote to satisfy my inner romantic! Also this is my first multi-chapter work EVER in 15 years of my existence so be nice to me or I'll... cry or smth idk :)) Happy reading <3

COMING SOON!!


End file.
